Private Lessons
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: "Forgive me." Anna knew it wasn't her that Elsa was asking for forgiveness. (From the monthly prompt)


**Forgive me father for I have sinned...**

* * *

A hard smack rang through the room. The sound of flesh against flesh mixed with tiny gasps and whimpers was all there was for the past five minutes.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you," a soft female voice said before another slap rang around the room.

"Can you forgive me when we're done?" It asked and after a slight nod from the other occupant another slap sounded.

"Ok that one stung," the other occupant grunted. There was a soft giggle.

"I'm sorry, but that was the last one, needed to drive the point across. Anna, I realize you're still relatively new and young spirited, but please just follow the rules. I don't want you running the risk of getting punished by one of the older sisters," the older woman sighed.

"I get that, they still use canes," Anna shivered as she stayed in her position. She could feel the older woman stroke over her tender and red skinned backside.

"Exactly, is sneaking in contraband things really worth the pain?" The woman asked and Anna hummed.

"It was just chocolate Elsa," she whimpered. There was silence. The older woman didn't let her up and was still stroking her skin.

"And you didn't share?" Elsa asked eventually.

"I was going to, until Sister Marie caught me, the nose of a blood hound I tell ya," Anna giggles, but then shivers as Elsa's delicate fingers moved a little lower in their stroking.

"Did you get it from that Olaf boy?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded in confirmation. Anna stared at her veil. The white against the black always made the red of her hair stick out so much more.

"Bless that boy and his good heart," Elsa sighed as her other hand still gripped the younger girl's habit. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Anna," she whispered and was only met with a distracted hum, "can you give me another lesson like the other night?" She asked slightly out of breath as her face heated up.

Anna perked up and twisted enough to look to the older woman. A grin broke out over her face as she nodded.

"Get on the bed," Anna whispered as she stood. She watched the older woman move to her bed in their shared room. Elsa's vial found its way next to Anna's as she pulled off her habit and lay down.

"Okay what can you remember from the last time?" Anna asked as innocent as she could despite the rapidly beating of her heart.

"To stay relaxed and breath steadily while gently stoking over my…" Elsa's voice disappeared as she blushed and Anna smiled as she nodded.

"Show me," she said. Elsa gulped and took her cross and placed the bottom piece between her teeth to keep herself grounded. She spread her legs and moved the hand she used to spank the redhead with to stroke down in between her leg.

Anna bit her lip as she watched. Her hand was fiddling with her own cross. She would admit that as much as the spanking was to be punishment, it felt really good coming from Elsa.

"Slowly at first Elsa," Anna whispered as she watched the woman work her fingers between her legs. The older woman nodded as she spread her legs wider and moved so the redhead could get a better view. Anna's breath hitched as she gripped her cross with one hand while the other moved in between her own legs.

"That's good Elsa, now the next step is to make sure your fingers are nice and wet before slowly slipping just one into yourself," Anna said. Elsa blushed deeply as she nodded and did as told. She gasped as her hips lifted. Anna groaned at the view she received as she mimicked the older woman's actions.

"That's good now move the digit in and out, I prefer alternating between that and stroking," Anna said in a shaky breath. Elsa's eyes closed as the incredible sensation started to over whelm her. Having the younger girl watch her do this made her heart beat faster.

It wasn't long till she completely lost herself as her body twitched. Anna gasped as she followed the woman over the edge. As they panted Anna removed her habit and joined Elsa on her bed. She pulled her into her chest as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Forgive me," Elsa started to whisper over and over again as she gripped the younger girl close to herself.

"We can say a few prays before bed, just take this moment for yourself," Anna whispered as she stroked the older woman's back. The redhead knew the blonde wasn't asking her for forgiveness.

"There is nothing wrong with craving the pleasures of the flesh," Anna hummed and kissed the woman's head. She seemed to be calming down.

"Maybe next time I could give you lessons on how to enjoy it with someone," Anna smiled and a shiver ran up Elsa's spine.

* * *

 **Oh have I sinned...**

 **X3**


End file.
